A junction box is a container for electrical junctions, usually intended to conceal them from sight and to some extent to eliminate tampering. It can be a small metal or plastic container, such as those intended to form part of wiring, especially in buildings. In this type of application, it may form part of an electrical conduit wiring system, or may be buried in the plaster of a wall, concealed behind an access panel or cast into concrete with only the lid showing. It may or may not include terminals, etc. for joining wires. A similar container used for joining wires to electrical switches or sockets is called a pattress. When installing an electrical component to a wall or ceiling and connecting it to the junction box, an external housing is typically required. In practice, a surface mounted canopy or the back of the fixture itself covers the roughed-out opening formed by the junction box so as to be aesthetically pleasing. There is generally no standard or specification for detailing and finishing the roughed-out area in an architectural or aesthetically pleasing manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,118 to Budnovitch et al. discloses a modular lighting system that includes a line of lighting fixtures with various body, lens, lamping system and mounting system alternative configurations, types and sizes. A cylindrical tubular extension is disclosed that extends outwardly from the junction box. The system further includes a fascia mounting plate that protrudes from the surface of the wall and surrounds the opening of the junction box.
The drawback of the known lighting system assembly consists in that the facia mounting plate protrudes from the surface of the wall and is aesthetically unsightly. In addition, the assembly does not allow an electrical component to be flush mounted without the use of a separate canopy.
Other flush mount systems of prior art workers result in surface cracking and are difficult to install.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cover assembly that prepares a wall- or ceiling-mounted junction box to receive a cover that can be architecturally detailed and finished and provide a mounting point for attaching fixtures, fittings and devices, and in which the drawbacks of the known modular lighting system and of the prior art are eliminated, and the assembly is aesthetically pleasing.